Coincidental Fate
by Libido
Summary: If Timmy knew what he was starting, he probably wouldn't have wished for what he did. But then again, it got Wandisimo off Wanda's back. CupidxWandisimo


By the way, I just want to thank Amarthame for giving me critique for my last CupidxWandisimo story, so here's another one.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. I do, however, appreciate Butch for putting in the Wishology trilogy the hints of CupidxWandisimo. Made me love that show all the more, it did.

--

Occasionally, Wandisimo would do charity work. By that, he meant that he would go on Fairy World's most famous love-finding television show, hosted by none other than Cupid himself. Never would he be the one finding love- Oh no, he could do that by himself. Wandisimo usually was one of the male contestants on the other side of the thin wall, waiting to be picked by whatever lucky fairy got her chance at him. Many women recognized Wandisimo by his voice, and he was automatically picked, many times without going through the whole questioning process. Eventually, Cupid had to insist they continue with the questions. After all, time was money, and it wouldn't do for his ratings if they went off the air before the fun actually got underway!

After a certain number continued to pick Wandisimo, however, Cupid just stopped using arrows. He didn't need to hit the woman with them when it came to Wandisimo, and, well... The male, much like himself, had a tendency of being partially immune to the magic which fuelled the arrows. For example, when that Turner boy had shot Cupid with his own arrows, it had worked momentarily when Cupid had spied Mama Cosma. Rather quickly, however, the love in the arrows merely soaked into his usual magic stream, and he actually felt rather refreshed. After all, the arrows were only heavy doses of the magic Cupid dealt with daily, is was like getting re-hydrated after a long day.

Somehow, this same effect was had on Wandisimo. It had always been a curious thing to Cupid, but it must have been something in his magical make up. No, the foreign fairy wasn't a 'Love god', in any sort of way. However, perhaps the magic was just... used up. It was a probability. Usually, so much love magic wasn't used very fast, and by the time one would run it completely through their system, the fake love had been replaced with real love and devotion, so... But Wandisimo was quite the romantic person in one sitting. Cupid wasn't exactly positive if he wanted to deal with Wandisimo when he was jolted with a shot of Love magic.

Was Cupid's magic Wandisimo's version of drugs? An interesting concept for a rainy day. If Cupid ever got _that_ bored, that is.

Anyway, such 'charity work' as Wandisimo called it was being done today, and, rather predictably, the woman recognized his voice and automatically picked the purple-eyed romantic. Angelic wings fluttering in frustration (Since Aphrodite _knows_ what would happen if he _actually_ showed his annoyance on live television.) Cupid plastered on a bright smile and flicked the pastel blue question cards held in his hand, "Well, Charlotte, I know you're excited to see who the mystery fairies are, but you'll just have to ask the questions like everyone else... After this commercial break! But remember, you'll be held in a special room so that you don't get a chance to see your special someone until love has brought you together by fate!" Cupid exclaimed in his best television-personality voice, putting his hands on the floating woman's shoulders.

As the producer gave the 'cut' sign and the audience started chattering to themselves, Cupid's smile dropped to a scowl and he floated off, wings beating in agitation, not out of necessity. Grabbing a water bottle from the table of food and treats provided by the staff and fans, Cupid watched their guest for today be poofed, blindfolded, to her special waiting room. Which wasn't so much as a room, but an area that only staff were allowed into. It may have been excessive, the blindfolding and the poofing, but... Well, the audience seemed to like it. Who was Cupid to deny them, even if it was an unnecessary thing.

Speaking of annoyances.

The bachelors were making their way back stage, murmuring to themselves. Well, three of them were. Wandisimo was off floating by himself... And making his way over. Darn it. Carelessly, Cupid raised an eyebrow at the ethnic heartthrob as he made his way over to Cupid's side of the table. Generally, the contestants avoided Cupid. Most males knew of his greedy, selfish ways. They just didn't see the allure to him as all the ladies did.

They would, if Cupid wanted them to.

"It would make it easier if you just let them chose me and let us get on our way," Wandisimo drawled, to which Cupid responded with a snort, the water bottle in his hand surrounding itself with pink clouds before dissipating to reveal a mug of tea.

"Easier, yes," Cupid drawled, blowing on the brown liquid. "But what about my ratings? I can't make money if I don't get good ratings, and one woman choosing to go out with you doesn't do much for those at home who want some excitement." The god of love continued, taking a drink from his mug, looking bored. Obviously, Wandisimo should have known these things. But what could Cupid expect? A bunch of amateurs, that's what these fairies were. After taking another drink, Cupid clapped his hands, the mug having vanished with a rush of pink clouds, and floated higher above Wandisimo. Clearly, the conversation was over. "Okay, people. Bachelors, get back to your positions. We're going on soon." He sang.

Wandisimo scowled and shook his head. Honestly, it was a waste of time for the woman to have to go through all this, just so she could pick him. Again. Then he would have to wait longer to sweep her off her feet, allow her the privilege of getting to go on a date with Wandisimo (and his magic fingers) then promptly dump her, like a good date did. But, as Cupid rose above and commanded them to move, Wandisimo found himself obeying, despite how reluctant he may have been to listen to the frilly, pink-haired host.

Before he had a chance to move, however, Cupid was next to him, a surprisingly strong, pale hand on his chin. Pale blue eyes narrowed and locked onto those smoldering purple, and he looked... Ticked. "I know you like to play with my contestants, Romeo, but try not to keep ditching them? If they don't find love, they tell their friends it didn't work, and they tell their friends. Soon, Fairy World'll be crawling all over with rumors saying I'm lying about my show working, and Cupid. Doesn't. Lie." Cupid's eyes softened the slightest bit. "So, will you not muck up my ratings?" he asked, voice suddenly eerily sweet.

Wandisimo nodded, unsure what else he could really do in this situation. You don't just ignore a God. They had power not even Jorgen possessed!

At that, Cupid smirked and let go of his partner's chin, patting his cheek smugly before running a finger along Wandisimo's throat, "Be sure you don't. Now get to your spot." The demanding God of Love vanished before Wandisimo could argue back, leaving the Spanish love boat to cough at the pink clouds he emitted with his departure before vanishing with his own spark of purple magic. The crowd burst into chitter as he appeared, and the other fairies looked at him with distaste.

Well, that had certainly been odd.

The theme music played and Cupid appeared, presumably with the lucky bachelorette Finally, onto the questions.

"Alright, bachelor number three," That was Wandisimo. Said fairy preened and floated straighter, looking confident, as the woman continued to read the question which had been handed to her by the floating pink God to the side, so he may see all the contestants. "What would you do if a larger fairy came to try and steal me away from your side?"

Oh, pah! This question was child play! So why was Cupid smirking? "Me and my beautiful muscles would not let them harm a single hair on your undoubtedly _gorgeous_ head." But, wait. That... Wasn't his voice. Apparently the crowd noticed as well, as they went into chortles and snickers. It was a voice which rivaled the intimidation level of Binky. Which was not a lot! It was an insult to his usually beautiful and manly voice! What was this!? Baffled, he looked over at Cupid, who was positively beaming like the cat that caught the canary and got away with it.

So _that_ was why Cupid touched his throat. Go figure. Needless to say, Wandisimo was annoyed. Every time he was called to ask a question- Which seemed to be a lot- the pathetic, non-manly voice would appear, and very promptly ruin all chances he had. Wandisimo liked winning, and seeing one of the normal-looking fairies get ahead of him, and that look on Cupid's face? It was a downright dreadful hit to his ego. It was the longest hour he had sat through, and Wandisimo could only wish the time would magic on by relatively quickly.

To be cliche, all good torments really _must_ come to an end eventually, and as the screen was finally risen to reveal the bachelor the contestant had chosen, many gasps and hugs were had... Before she looked and noticed Wandisimo in the background, and nearly changed her mind. Luckily, with that eerily precise aim Cupid had, two gold arrows found their way in the couple's body, and Cupid tucked his bow under his arm, the quiver on the ground. Though, come to think if it, that may have made good television. Two fairies meant for one another, only to find that the woman is more attracted to a completely different fairy? Oh, but this was a reality show, not a stupid soap opera! When the cameras cut off, Cupid watched the audience poof outside to await his departure with baited breath, and the unchosen contestants poof away in shame. Oh, the poor dears.

But then there was Wandisimo, who looked about as steamed as a carrot in boiling water. Cupid watched the muscular fairy approach him, humor glittering in those eyes. "It made for better television then her just choosing you, you see. It was so predictable. This way you don't have to worry about taking a girl out to eat and making her feel special for a night," Cupid smirked, winking arrogantly. "You're _welcome_."

That was when Cupid noticed the fact that Wandisimo had stopped in his tracks, purple eyes glazing over as he dazed off. "Uh... Helloooo?" called Cupid, floating forward slowly, waving a hand in Wandisimo's face, looking confused. Pink and green sparkles twittered before his eyes, and Cupid should really have got the hint as to what just happened. As the aforementioned foreign fairy came to, only to be met by pale blue eyes glittering with annoyance, Wandisimo slowly got a dopey look in his face.

Cupid should have started running sooner.

A few minutes prior, in a town called Dimmsdale (Quite often overlooked due to its wonderful neighbor Brightsburg) a ten year old boy peered over at his pink-haired fairy, who was tiredly sorting out gifts from a certain admirer, who wasn't her husband. Said partner of the female fairy was in the opposite corner, looking upon the scene and scowling, bright green eyes narrowed.

"What's going on?" Having just come back from school, Timmy Turner was a bit confused at the heaps of fresh and dead flowers, chocolates, and various framed photos which seemed to take up the majority of his already dirty room.

"Spring cleaning," Cosmo said, voice dark with jealousy. They had a low income! Cosmo couldn't afford to buy Wanda all those pretty things! But that didn't mean that Wandisimo had the right to. Wanda was _his_ wife, not that manly little... hunky monkey!

"The castle was getting a little cluttered, so I thought I would toss all the things we didn't need out. I hope you don't mind, sport." Wanda said over her shoulder, glancing at her godchild with a little endearing smile.

"Only 'cause she keeps everything," Cosmo muttered, "I only keep the important things."

"Cosmo, for the last time, Philip is not a necessity. And besides, it would just be rude to just throw away everything Wandisimo gave me. He spent a lot of time on these gifts, I'm sure," she remarked as she picked up another framed picture... Of Wandisimo. Well... The frame was nice! "Just ignore Cosmo, sweetheart," Wanda then said, tossing the picture over into the pile dedicated to pictures. "He's just a little jealous."

"No kidding!" Timmy exclaimed, walking over to the pile of pictures. Yep, no surprise there. They were all of Wandisimo himself. Nice frames, though. "Why does he give you all these things, anyway?"

Wanda picked up another batch of flowers and tossed them into the appropriate pile, sighing. "You would've thought I made it clear when I married Cosmo that I wasn't interested in that type of guy. But despite everything, he still thinks if he gets me enough things I'll change my mind and go back to him."

"But that's not gonna happen while I'm around!" Cosmo interjected loudly, putting a thumb to his chest and sticking it out a bit to make himself look stronger. Of course, it didn't help too much, but it was worth a shot, and it made his point clear.

Timmy looked at his godfather and frowned a little, then peered at Wanda, looking thoughtful. "I know, I'll just wish him to stop!"

Cosmo eagerly rose his wand to the occasion, but it only made a dull 'pfft' sound as it shorted out. Wanda sighed and shook her head. "You know we can't mess with true love, hon." she explained. Apparently finished with sorting the various types of gifts, she went ahead and started on the picture pile, taking the photos out and poofing up a replacement of her and Cosmo. Wouldn't want to waste a good frame, now, would we?

Timmy scowled and looked thoughtful, pursing his lips. "Then... I wish he thought the next person he saw who looked like Wanda _was _Wanda, and he would treat them however he treats the real thing." The boy grinned, crossed his arms, and looked rather proud of himself at the confusing wish.

"Wait, Timmy, so you want-"

"Done!" Cosmo shouted, wand flashing brightly. Leave it to him to understand the confusing things.

Back at the Studio, two maintenance fairies floated by the still-lit door of Cupid's dressing room. Frowning, they glanced at one another, poofing mops and brooms into their hands. One of them raised their hands to knock, just to make sure no one was in there before entering. It was odd that Cupid would stay this late. All his fans in the parking lot had left, even! Besides, he had other things to do, didn't he? At least, that's what he told everyone.

"I swear, I don't know what the _heck_ is going on here, but in the name of Aphrodite herself, would you just sto_– Oooh_..."

Looking at one another, the two maintenance fairies were quick to poof away.

--

There, second attempt! My first was a bit odd, and I hope the time cuts and such didn't confuse the readers.

I tried to make it flow better. Still learning as a writer, though, so..!

Comments/Praise/Critique is absolutely adored.


End file.
